Text messaging is a ubiquitous communication service used to exchange messages between compatible mobile communications devices. One technology used to exchange such messages is called Short Message Service (“SMS”). SMS messages are limited to 160 characters, but multiple SMS messages may be combined to create messages that include more than 160 characters. SMS relies upon control channels of voice networks, such as Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), to transmit SMS messages to and from compatible mobile communications devices. As an alternative to SMS, IP messages may be exchanged over a data network. Other text-based communication services such as instant messaging, email, and social network messaging are commonly used to exchange text-based information.
Voicemail is another ubiquitous communication service. Voicemail services allow a calling party to leave a voicemail message if a called party is unavailable. Some voicemail systems are configured to execute a software application or request another system to execute a software application to convert voicemail messages into text and to send the converted messages via SMS or email to one or more recipients.